


Should You Die Before Me

by That_One_Random_Guy



Series: Steven Universe Stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But thats not the point, Child Death, Connie also fucking dies, Crystal Gems are fighting former HW soldiers, Death, Er well two minors, Explosions, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Steven fucking dies, death of a minor, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy
Summary: Her world stopped the moment she saw him.Connie knew this would happen one day, to one of them, but she could never have prepared for this. He was only 16. Throwing everything aside, she races to his side.But she's already too late.------Or basically 533 words of pure pain.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539886
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Should You Die Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! Make sure to read the tags, and enjoy! <3

Her world stopped the moment she saw him. 

Connie staggered to her feet, dropping her sword and gripping her left arm in pain as she raced towards him. She was covered in wounds, each step shooting agony through her body, and yet she carried on. 

She gasped and threw herself to the side as an explosion erupted beside her, hearing the faint sound of Pearl screaming with rage as she threw herself at a vengeful, former Homeworld, soldier. 

Struggling to get back up, she wiped the blood out of her eyes and limped on, determined to get to him. He was on the ground, laying on his side with his limbs stretched out in front of him. When Connie finally reached him and sank to her knees, surveying the damage, she already knew what had happened.

There was a gaping wound in his abdomen, right above his gem. She tried and failed to hold back a cry as she shook him, willing him to get up. More explosions sounded around her, but she was too tired to care. Her body was slowly giving up, she knew that. Her mother was a doctor; she knew she was losing blood too fast. She also knew that he was gone; no one, not even a half-gem hybrid, could survive that kind of wound.

She used most of her remaining energy to lean him against a boulder, panting with the effort and wincing as pain washed over her. When did he get so heavy? She put her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat or a breath, clinging to the vain hope he was somehow still alive. She found neither. 

Tears stung her eyes, or maybe it was smoke from an explosion that came a bit too close, she wasn’t sure. She collapsed against him, sobs racking her small frame. Why now? Why like this? He was still so young--16 years wasn’t nearly long enough. She stared into his half-open eyes, partially expecting them to move, or for him to do something. His eyes were clouded and tears were gathered in the corners of them as if he had been crying before he died. She gently closed them.

_How could you leave me alone here? You promised we’d do everything together. I thought we were Jam Buds._ She let herself sink down beside him, leaning her back against the boulder. She could barely see now, everything was blurred and framed with dark spots that were swiftly taking over her vision. Connie whispered something to him, or maybe to herself. She couldn’t hear her own words anymore anyway and had no idea what she had even said.

She lifted her head and, with the remainder of her strength, laid it on Steven’s shoulder. She took his hand in her own, holding it as tightly as she could manage. He was cold. The last thing she saw was their intertwined fingers before she closed her eyes and let numbness claim her body.

It wouldn’t be until the fight was over that the Crystal Gems found the two; with Connie tucked against Steven’s side, their hands loosely connected, and with both their hearts having long since stopped beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for reading! Leave a Kudo and comment on your way out, it helps a lot!


End file.
